


Well, good morning!

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Help, they are just so cute in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: Sam sat up slightly, hoping it would wake Alex up. And she was right, the woman stirred. She wrapped her arms around Sam waist, burying her face into Sam's stomach. Sam swallowed "Alex?" she whispered. Alex groaned, looking up at Sam with her eyes closed. "Yeah?" she asked groggily. Sam looked down at her "It's the morning" she whispered. Alex sighed, shifting a bit "Yeah?" she said again. Sam gulped "Me and you fell asleep on your couch. Ruby is sleeping on your bed. I think-" "You think too much, Sammy" Alex sat up, eyes still closed. She leaned forward and kissed Sam sloppily.





	Well, good morning!

Alex had changed six times. Finally she was standing in front of the mirror, smoothing down her blue jeans and loose white shirt. She nodded "Okay, Alex. It's just Ruby and Sam. You know them. They're your friends. You can do this. It's just a movie night" she told herself. She frowned at herself in the mirror

"And you are talking to yourself. Great"

There was a knock on the door and Alex exhaled. She ran to the door, opening it and smiling. She was greeted by a tight hug. Alex laughed. She smiled at Ruby "Hi, sweetie. How are you?" She asked. Ruby hugged her tighter "I'm better now that you're around" she said, smiling. Alex smiled, feeling tears prick her eyes at how much this little girl loved her and vise versa.

"Ruby, you're gonna knock Alex over" 

Alex looked up and smiled at Sam. "She's okay" she said. "I'm tougher than I look". Sam tilted her head "That tough, huh?". Alex blinked and Sam flushed red "Um.. Yeah, let's get this party started" she said, stepping around Alex into the apartment. Alex nodded and closed the door. "Okay, you guys can go get comfy on the couch, I'll order pizza" She said, and Ruby vaulted over the back on the couch, plopping down and sighing. Sam rolled her eyes "Ruby! Don't be an animal" Sam said, crossing her arms. Ruby sat up "Come on, Mom! It's Alex" she said, motioning to said agent. "She's our friend". Alex blushed, typing in the number for the pizza place and smiling down into her phone. Sam nodded "I know she is. But you shouldn't act like a monkey" she said. Ruby smiled, making monkey sounds. Sam rolled her eyes, tickling Ruby and sitting next to her on the couch. After ordering the pizza, Alex watched Sam and Ruby chatting softly on the couch. Not watching in a creepy way, she just loved the mother and daughter's relationship. It was adorable and beautiful. Her eyes shifted to Sam, smiling brighter for some reason she didn't understand. Sam was wearing a baby blue sweater and dark jeans, her hair curled gently. Alex sighed softly, walking over to them. "Okay, I ordered the pizza. Let's pick a movie" she sat on the other side of Ruby, and Ruby smiled, grabbing the remote and turning the TV to Netflix. 

\----------------

After about 15 minutes through "Inside out", the pizza arrived. Ruby cheered and hopped off the couch, running to the door. Neither Alex nor Sam expected this, and, both heavily leaning against Ruby, crashed together. Their cheeks collided and both cursed, hands flying to their wounds. Alex looked at Sam and they spoke in tandem "I'm sorry! Are you okay?". They both chuckled, then winced at the pain it caused. Alex rubbed her cheek gently "I'm sorry" she mumbled. Sam shook her head "Don’t be, it's okay" she smiled. Alex frowned, wrapping her hand around Sam's wrist gently and pulling it away from her face. Alex then took her hand and gently touched Sam's cheek "I think you'll have a bruise. I'm so sorry, Sam. Do you want ice?" she asked. Sam shook her head "I'm okay, really" she said, looking back and forth between Alex's hazel eyes. Alex nodded, moving her hand away from Sam's face. She sat up, leaning against Sam for support. Ruby ran back in, holding the pizza. She sat beside Alex, but not in between the two women. Sam frowned "Don't you want to sit between us?" she asked. Ruby smiled, shaking her head "Nope, I was getting hot. You guys can cuddle, but I get warm easily" she said, turning to the TV and pushing play on the movie. Alex rolled her eyes, but settled down next to Sam. The CFO put her arm on the back of the couch, over Alex's shoulders. Alex smiled at her, then went back to watching the movie. They watched a 2 movies, and then Ruby put on a 3rd one. Sam felt her eyelids growing heavy, and sat up. "Sweetie, we should probably go" she told Ruby. Alex sat up, nodding "Yeah, it's getting late. We don't want you to be late for school and work" she said. Ruby frowned "It's Friday. And Mom doesn't work. Please, one more movie!" she begged. Sam exhaled, looking at Alex. Alex shrugged "I don't care. It's fine with me" she said. Sam laid back on the couch, eyes going to the screen. 

\--------------

Sam woke up disoriented. She rubbed her face, going to sit up, but feeling weight on her lap. She looked down and smiled slightly. Alex was stretched out on the couch, her head in Sam's lap. She looked asleep, covered in a fluffy blanket. Sam looked around for Ruby, then found she was asleep in Alex's bed. She breathed in relief and looked at her watch, it was about 6:30am. Sam looked around; she and Alex must have fallen asleep and Ruby just went to bed. She exhaled, looking down at Alex. She moved some hair off Alex's face, looking at the agent. Sam had to admit, Alex was beautiful. Sam had never met anyone who could be cute like a kid and beautiful like a grown woman like Alex could be. She was the most amazing person Sam had ever met. Sam shook her head; she didn't need a girlfriend right now. Or ever. She sat up slightly, hoping it would wake Alex up. And she was right, the woman stirred. She wrapped her arms around Sam waist, burying her face into Sam's stomach. Sam swallowed "Alex?" she whispered. Alex groaned, looking up at Sam with her eyes closed. "Yeah?" she asked groggily. Sam looked down at her "It's the morning" she whispered. Alex sighed, shifting a bit "Yeah?" she said again. Sam gulped "Me and you fell asleep on your couch. Ruby is sleeping on your bed. I think-" "You think too much, Sammy" Alex sat up, eyes still closed. She leaned forward and kissed Sam sloppily. Sam's eyes widened, but kissed her back. Alex's lips tasted like coffee and the pizza from last night. After a moment, Alex pulled away. She flopped back down on Sam's lap, going back to sleep. Sam stared at her, jaw slack.

Alex had just…… what?

Sam nudged her, seeing if she was asleep. She didn't move. Sam inhaled sharply. That kiss had actually been good. 

Oh God, I think I have feelings for Alex.

"Mom?" Sam looked up. Ruby had woken up and climbed off Alex's bed, now standing next to the couch, rubbing her eyes. Sam smiled slightly "Hey, baby. What happened last night?". Ruby looked at Alex, smiling slightly "We turned on another movie, and halfway through you and Alex fell asleep. So I tried to wake Alex up, and she told me to wash in the bathroom, find a pair of clean pajamas and sleep her bed. She asked if I thought she should move you to the bed too. But, I told her that you'd be fine. Then she fell back asleep on you and I went to bed". Sam flushed red. It settled in that her and Alex had basically slept together.

Lena was gonna tease her relentlessly. 

Sam nodded "Okay. Do you want to find what you can as far as food? If we slept here we might as well make her breakfast". Ruby grinned and walked to the kitchen. Sam exhaled, looking down at Alex. She put a hand on Alex's shoulder, gently shaking her "Alex?" she whispered. This time, Alex was immediately awake, sitting up quickly. She looked around, breathing softly. Sam put her hand on Alex's back, and the agent whipped around. Her eyes focused on Sam, and she relaxed. She cleared her throat, rubbing her face. "Hey, Sam. What time is it? Did you guys fall asleep here?" She asked. She turned around, and Sam internally pouted for the loss of Alex's warmth. Sam nodded "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just-" Alex smiled "Sam. It's fine. Don't worry, if you had woken up, I wouldn't have let you drive that tired" She said, stretching. Her shirt raised until Sam could see Alex's abs. Sam swallowed, and forced herself to look away, standing and going to the kitchen. Alex stood and followed her, rubbing her eyes. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" she asked. She looked in her cabinet and cursed softly "I need to go the store. I have no food" she said. Sam chuckled and walked around to the cabinet. She frowned at the empty cupboards, then leaned forward, grabbing a box from the back. The action make Sam's body pressed against Alex's back, and Sam thought she heard Alex's breath hitch. Sam studied the box, then chuckled "Protein bars? For real? Is that all you eat?" she asked, looking at Alex. Alex smiled, looking down "I have take-out occasionally" she said. Sam smiled. Her lips were almost touching Alex's ear, and Sam realized how good Alex smelled; like oatmeal and leather. Sam pulled away, putting the box in Alex's hands. She sighed "Ruby, grab my phone. I'll order from that awesome place that delivers breakfast" She said. Her daughter nodded and went looking for her mother's phone. Alex frowned "You don't have to-" "Call it rent" Sam said. Alex smiled. Sam swallowed, looking at Ruby, who had found Sam's phone and was now looking for the place's number. Sam turned to Alex "Hey, um…. Do you remember when I woke you up the first time?" she asked. Alex frowned "You woke me up more than once?" she asked. Sam nodded. Alex shook her head "No, I don't remember that. Why, what happened?" she asked. Sam cleared her throat "Um… just…. You… um… snored?". Alex frowned "Really? Oh my god, Sorry. God, I'm embarrassed" she chuckled. Sam shook her head "Don't be, everyone does it" she turned to Ruby "You got that number yet, Ruby?" She asked, her voice super squeaky. Ruby nodded, handing Sam her phone "Can I use the bathroom, Alex?" she asked. Alex nodded "Of course, Ruby". Ruby nodded and ran to the bathroom, closing the door. Sam cleared her throat nervously "I should order this food…" Sam started to walk away, wanting distance from her and Alex. Alex grabbed Sam's wrist gently "Wait, Sam. What's wrong?" she asked. Sam turned her "Nothing" she said quickly. Alex frowned "Did I do something?" she asked. Sam sighed softly, shaking her head. Alex gently held her hand "Please tell me what's wrong". Sam exhaled "Do you like me? Like…. Like like me?" she blurted out. Alex blinked, that was obviously not what she expected. She stared at Sam, eyes searching the ones meeting hers. Alex swallowed "Sam…… You're my best friend……" Sam lowered her head, feeling stupid that she had asked. Of course Alex didn't like her, she was still getting over Maggie. Sam mentally smacked herself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stu-

"Yes"

Sam looked up and Alex, who repeated what she had said "Yes. I do. Like you. I think" she said. Sam's eyes widened "Really?" she asked. Alex nodded, looking solemn. "Yep". Sam nodded "When I woke you up, you kissed me. On the mouth". Alex's eyebrows raised into her hairline "W-what? I did? I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't-" she was interrupted by Sam leaning down and kissing her lips. Alex's hummed into Sam's mouth, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. They stumbled back, Alex's back hitting the cabinet, slamming it shut. Alex tangled her fingers into Sam's hair, her body buzzing. After a moment, Sam pulled back, looking at Alex. Alex stared at Sam, then smiled brightly. Sam chuckled, then started laughing hard. Alex started laughing too, holding Sam's hands. Ruby walked back into the room, frowning "What's so funny?". Alex looked at her "Nothing. Nothing at all" she said. Sam smiled at Alex "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" she asked softly. Alex smiled "I would love to" she said. Sam smiled, kissing her again, ignoring Ruby's gasp and excited squeal.


End file.
